Gas turbines include a rotating shaft capable of rotation, blades, and vanes disposed in a casing. Multiple blades and vanes are disposed, and in the casing, these blades and vanes are alternately disposed along the rotating shaft in the axial direction aligned with the flow direction of a combustion gas.
The blades are influenced by the pressure of the combustion gas flowing through the casing in the axial direction of the rotating shaft and integrally rotate with the rotating shaft about the axis of the rotating shaft.
The vanes are fixed to the casing side and control the flow direction, pressure and flow rate of the combustion gas in the casing.
The blades each include a blade body having an airfoil shape and a platform disposed on an end of the blade body. The platforms are divided in segments around the rotational direction of the rotating shaft. The vanes each include an inner shroud and/or an outer shroud on an end of the vane body. These inner shrouds and outer shrouds are divided into segments around the rotational direction of the rotating shaft in a similar manner to that of the platform of the blades. In other words, the blades are constituted by a plurality of segments, which include the integrally formed blade body and platform, disposed around the rotational direction of the rotating shaft and the vanes are constituted by a plurality of segments, which include the integrally formed vane body and the inner shroud and/or outer shroud, disposed around the rotational direction of the rotating shaft.
Patent Document 1 describes a configuration in which a split ring disposed to the outer peripheral side of the blades is split into a plurality of segments in the rotational direction of the rotating shaft, in a similar manner to that of the platforms described above.
Patent Document 2 describes a structure provided with a seal pin in a pressure side pocket recessed into an end surface of a platform of a blade, for sealing a gap between end surfaces of the blades adjacent in the rotational direction angled in a radial direction.